


I'll Make You Beg For Me

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: B.A.P
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Begging, Coming Untouched, Hyung Kink, I refuse to bias tops, I went for smut, I wrote something that isn't fluff!, M/M, My bias won't ever be on top, Smut, banghim, bottom!Himchan, guess what!, guys!, i guess that's it, kind of, obviously, pinning, top!yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Himchan is bored, until he remembers he has a boyfriend and an empty dorm.So, fair warning, I've never EVER written smut. This is my first attempt, so it might suck. It probably does. But oh well, you gotta start somewhere. Anyways, here it is. Feedback is appreciated!Love you all xx





	I'll Make You Beg For Me

Himchan was bored. They were on a break, their manager deciding that it wouldn’t be good to promote with two members not good enough to go and the others a step away from falling apart. And it was good, great even. But Himchan was used to the busy schedule, and after three days of doing nothing he was absolutely bored.  
Junhong had gone out with Jongup, dragging the slightly older boy to watch a movie he’d been wanting to see. Daehyun had gone to visit his family, taking Youngjae with him, because Daehyun’s family loved Youngjae, and the younger’s own family was away. And that left Himchan at the dorm, alone with Yongguk. He sighed at the thought. And then his eyes widened. Oh gods, how could he have been so stupid? He was alone, for the first time in a long time, with his boyfriend, and he was wasting his time staring at the ceiling? Seriously, he needed to rethink his life. But that could wait. Right now he needed to find Yongguk.

Yongguk was watching TV. Himchan got the urge to hit himself once again, for forgetting that they had that magic little gadget, that could be used to pass time. But he was on a mission, and he wasn’t going to get distracted. Yongguk was intently watching a documentary about sharks when Himchan sat down next to him. The older quickly glanced at his boyfriend, smiling slightly in greeting before turning back to the TV. Himchan frowned.  
“Gukkie hyung.”  
He called. Yongguk hummed to show that he’d heard, but did nothing else. Himchan pouted. He then turned his head and started kissing Yongguk’s neck softly, his hand gripping the boy’s thigh. This got the older’s attention.  
“Channie, what are you doing?”  
Yongguk’s voice didn’t even tremble. He seemed absolutely unaffected.  
“Can’t I kiss my boyfriend?”  
Asked Himchan, voice dripping with innocence. Yongguk chuckled, a low sound that Himchan could feel under his lips, which were on the older’s neck, and that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
“Sure.”  
Said the older. Himchan continued kissing the older’s neck, soon turning around a bit so he sat facing Yongguk. He then put his hand on Yongguk’s thigh for support, way too close to the boy’s dick, going back to trailing kisses on his neck and jaw while his hand worked it’s way under Yongguk’s shirt. The older still seemed unaffected, though, making Himchan whine.  
“Hyung~ pay attention to me!”  
He whined, biting Yongguk’s neck. Strong enough to leave a mark, soft enough that the mark would disappear in a few hours. Yongguk hissed and Himchan smirked. And then, before he knew it, he’d been flipped over and was lying down on the couch with Yongguk looking down at him, pining Himchan’s hands above the younger’s head.  
“I think someone is feeling needy.”  
Grinned the older, moving a knee so that it brushed against Himchan’s dick.  
The younger hissed, just then noticing how hard he already was, just from having Yongguk holding him down. Fuck.  
“I-I’m not needy.”  
He whined. A lie. A big fat lie and they both knew it. Yongguk’s smile grew.  
“Is that so? Well, then I guess I can go back to watching my program.”  
He said, and as quick as he’d gotten in that position he went back to his previous one, sitting facing the TV. Himchan gaped. That fucker.  
“Hyung!” He whined once again, sitting up so that he wasn’t in such an embarrassing position. “Hyung, c’mon.”  
He said. He could see Yongguk smirking.  
“I thought you weren’t needy?”  
Teased the older. Himchan knew he’d at least managed to get the older in a playful mood.  
“I’m not. I just know what I want, which, right now, happens to be a good fuck.”  
Himchan wanted to throw the older off, but Yongguk’s smile only grew.  
“Well, than all you have to do is ask, no?”  
Himchan blushed. He hated it when Yongguk did that. (Another lie. He loved it.)  
“Oh, c’mon, hyung.”  
“What was that?”  
Asked the older pretending not to hear. Himchan knew he resembled a tomato by now.  
“Hyung…” Yongguk looked at him expectantly. Himchan was kneeling on the sofa facing Yongguk, his half hard dick uncomfortable between his legs. He couldn’t look up. “Hyung, just fuck me already.”  
He said, biting his lip. Yongguk chuckled.  
“Not quite there, love, but I’ll let it slide this time.”  
And then Himchan felt strong arms lifting him, a hand grabbing his ass and suddenly Yongguk was kissing him, and Himchan melted, whimpering against the older’s mouth. Yongguk’s kisses were hungry, making Himchan notice how long they’d gone without being able to do this.  
He kissed back, trying to keep up with Yongguk’s pace, but it was too hard. The older was too fast, having 100% of control over the kiss, and all Himchan could do was whimper as the leader changed the pace once again, just as he was getting used to the previous one.  
When Yongguk laid him down on the bed, Himchan was already completely hard and leaking pre-cum.  
“You’re so pretty like this, already so wet for hyung.”  
Himchan moaned. Yongguk chuckled, voice raspy and lower than ever, and climbed on the bed, knees resting on each side of Himchan’s waist. He then kissed Himchan again, this time slower but still as intense. His hand slid under Himchan’s shirt, pulling it up until they had to break off the kiss for Himchan to slide it off. As soon as the shirt was off, Yongguk held both oh Himchan’s wrists above the boy’s head and went back to kissing the singer, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before trailing kisses down the younger’s throat and chest until he reached Himchan’s nipples. He slowly started sucking on one nipple as his fingers played with the other. Himchan gasped, pulling his hands fruitlessly as his hips bucked up causing his dick to brush against Yongguk’s half hard member. The older grunted and Himchan moaned loudly, louder than he should.  
Yongguk huffed out a laughter, readjusting his grip on Himchan’s wrists.  
“So sensitive.” He said, licking Himchan’s nipple one last time before looking up. “God, you look so wrecked already, and I haven’t even touched you.”  
Himchan closed his eyes and whined, bucking his hips to get some friction, the embarrassment turning him on even more.  
“Hyung…”  
He half-moaned. Yongguk smirked and let go of the younger’s hands, quickly pulling Himchan’s pants and underwear down, leaving Himchan completely naked under him.  
“So pretty for hyung… and you’re leaking so much too… I could probably make you come without even touching you, hum?” Himchan blushed, whining. Yongguk kissed him once more, before shuffling down the bed and pulling Himchan’s legs apart. Himchan gasped at the sudden exposure, moaning in surprise as he saw how Yongguk looked at him. The older was biting his lip, looking at Himchan’s fully exposed body. The fact that Yongguk was still fully clothed didn’t help dim Himchan’s embarrassment. “Tell me, baby, what do you want?”  
Yongguk was lightly scratching Himchan’s thighs, going up way too far, but never far enough. The older was playing with him and Himchan knew, giving him just enough to make him need it, but never touching where Himchan needed the most. It was almost unbearable.  
“Hyung… Hyung, just… just fuck me.”  
He panted, back arching up as Yongguk let his hand lightly graze Himchan’s balls.  
“Well, that’s not a very nice way to talk to your hyung, is it?” Yongguk dug his nails on one of Himchan’s thighs, his other hand squeezing Himchan’s balls slightly. Himchan moaned loudly, something between a scream and a whimper. “What do you want, baby boy?”  
“F-fuck. Hyung, please.”  
“I don’t think you worded that correctly.”  
Teased the older. Himchan bucked his hips, trying to get some friction, but it was worthless. Yongguk had full control. The older smirked and leaned down, biting down on Himchan thigh. Himchan’s moan was embarrassingly loud. He’d always been too sensitive on his thighs.  
“Hyung…”  
He panted. He wanted Yongguk, he needed it.  
“Tell me what you want, baby boy.”  
Growled the older.  
“I-I want you to fuck me. Please, please, hyung. Just fuck me.”  
Yongguk smiled triumphantly.  
“Now, that’s a good boy. On your hands and knees. If you suck me well enough maybe I’ll give you what you want.”  
Himchan whined, wanting nothing more than for Yongguk to touch him, but a pull to his hair was enough to get him on the position the older had chosen.  
“So pretty, Himchannie…” Said Yongguk, letting his finger run over Himchan’s jaw. He undid his belt and the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs. Himchan licked his lips as he saw the older’s member, hard and leaking. “Now suck.”  
Himchan licked the tip of the boy’s dick, soon taking it into his mouth. He licked the underside of Yongguk’s member, tracing the veins with his tongue while he swirled it around, sucking on it as if it was the sweetest lollipop in the world. Yongguk hissed and grabbed Himchan’s hair, fucking into the boy’s mouth. Himchan moaned around the dick on his mouth and looked up through teary eyes.  
“Fuck, Channie. You’re so pretty. So pretty for your hyung. You’re such a good boy.” Himchan whimpered at the compliment and fastened his pace, making Yongguk moan. “Fuck… Fuck, stop now.”  
Himchan did as he was told, letting go of the older’s dick while a trail of saliva connecting the tip of Yongguk’s member to Himchan’s mouth.  
“H-hyung…”  
Said moaned Himchan, voice hoarse.  
“Lay down.”  
Ordered the older. Himchan obeyed. Yongguk took his pants of the rest of the way but keeping the belt. He then took of his shirt and grabbed both of Himchan’s wrists, tying them together and guiding them so they were above Himchan’s head.  
“Don’t you dare move these arms if you want to cum tonight.” Himchan simply nodded. His dick was painfully hard, leaking more than he thought possible. If Yongguk didn’t touch him soon he was sure he would explode. “Fuck, you looked so wrecked already, Channie. It’s so easy to get you worked up. But I want more. I want to see you come untouched, just from me fucking you. Can you do that?”  
As he said that he pushed a finger into Himchan, making the younger’s back arch as he moaned.  
“Y-yes. Yes, hyung, just touch me already.”  
“Ah-ah, that’s not how you should talk to your hyung, is it?”  
Himchan cursed internally.  
“P-please, hyung, please touch me. I need you, I need to feel you inside me. Ple…”  
Himchan was interrupted by his own moan as Yongguk inserted another finger and thrust both finger’s inside Himchan, touching the younger’s prostate.  
“You beg so nicely.”  
Yongguk chuckled, thrusting his fingers once again before he began opening them to stretch the younger.  
“F-fuck, fuck, hyung, please…”  
Yongguk moaned. Himchan sounded so breathless, so needy. The older leaned down to bite on Himchan’s thigh. The singer moaned and his hands automatically went to Yongguk’s hair. The rapper quickly got up and grabbed Himchan’s wrists, taking his finger’s from the younger’s hole and slapping his ass, making Himchan yelp.  
“What did I tell you about moving your arms?”  
He growled. Himchan had tears in his eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry, hyung, I won’t do it again.”  
Yongguk smirked.  
“Damn right you won’t.” Then he tightened the belt around Himchan’s wrists and skilfully tied the other end to the bed. “Now you can pull all you want baby boy.”  
Himchan whimpered as Yongguk shoved three fingers inside his hole and pulled his wrists, but they were tied too tightly.  
Yongguk continued fingering the younger, occasionally biting on his thigh. Himchan’s moans became more high pitched by the second, and all of the little whimpers that came out of him went straight to Yongguk’s dick.  
“Aah, hyung…”  
Moaned the younger, fucking himself on Yongguk’s fingers, desperate for relief.  
And that was it. Yongguk growled out a ‘fuck’ and took his fingers from the younger. Himchan whined at the loss, only to have it become a moan when Yongguk shoved his dick inside of him with no warning.  
“Such a good boy, Himchannie. You look so precious, all spread out to me. So helpless. You can’t even touch yourself as I fuck you, and yet you love it so much, don’t you?”  
By now Himchan could only moan. His dick hadn’t been touched even once, but he felt more wrecked than he’d ever been.  
“Hyung, fuck me harder, please!”  
He begged, not caring about how loud he was being. Yongguk moaned too.  
“Moaning so loudly for me… what if the others come back, uhn? They’ll hear you, you know? They’ll hear you and they’ll know how much you beg to have my cock up your ass.”  
Himchan’s back arched as he moaned breathlessly, and they’re both so close to their climaxes that it’s almost painful.  
“H-hyung, I-I’m going to…”  
Yongguk bends down and cuts Himchan off with a kiss and then Himchan is coming all over their stomachs, moaning Yongguk’s name into the rapper’s mouth. Himchan clenches around Yongguk’s dick and it’s what it takes for Yongguk to come.  
He stills inside of Himchan, carefully pulling out to avoid hurting either of them. Their breaths are raged and Yongguk reaches up to untie Himchan. The younger’s arms fall to the bed and he sighs in relief. Yongguk pulls him close, pressing butterfly kisses to Himchan’s cheeks.  
“You were such a good boy, Himchannie.”  
Himchan sighs contentedly, snuggling close to Yongguk. They kiss lazily for a while, before Yongguk gets some tissues to clean them up a bit before they go for a shower.

They shower and change their sheets. Thankfully, the others were still out. As they lay back in bed, Himchan curls up against his boyfriend.  
“I love you, Himchannie.”  
Whispers Yongguk, caressing the singer’s hair. Himchan smiles softly.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
